


Collared (Deleted/Side Scene) sort of....

by Msdarkholme20



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msdarkholme20/pseuds/Msdarkholme20
Summary: !STOP! This is a Fanfiction based on another writer's fanfiction!!!! Their story was just so good, it fascinated me and after I read it, I had a 'What if this happened' idea and just really wanted to see it, so I kinda had to write it and with their permission, here it is. So reading this Chapter/Story will not make sense if you haven't read theirs first. If you haven't already, go check out Collared by Rtarara. This segment would take place somewhere in her Chapter 7, but before the museum outing. My story is unofficial and NOT cannon. It is just Fanfiction of someone else's fanfiction!Here is Rtarara's Summery so you get the background.Kara Zor-El wanted nothing more than to fit in and help the people of earth. Unfortunately for her Aliens are reviled and seen as no more than wild animals to be killed or tamed. She was caught after years of hiding and sold as a pet to the "Queen of All Media" who isn't quite what she expected.





	Collared (Deleted/Side Scene) sort of....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rtarara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rtarara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Collared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138694) by [Rtarara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rtarara/pseuds/Rtarara). 



> Again! Stop if you haven't read Collared by Rtarara. This story won't make sense. If you haven't read Collared by Rtarara go there right now, then come back if it floats your boat. Read the summery all is explained there.
> 
>  

It had been a very busy morning at Catco for Kara. She had just completed her errands that had required her away from her desk for Cat, dropping off and picking up layouts in three different departments on three different floors. It seems since Kara has been at Catco now for over a month, that Cat is trusting her employees to be more cooperative with her. And they are. She may get a glare now and again from an employee with prejudices but they still work with her without comment. Probably mostly for fear of Cat firing them but Kara will take that, as having this job is still one of the most ‘normal’ things about her life and she’s thankful for it. Most of Cat’s employees though have gotten used to Kara being around and don’t outwardly have issues working around or with her anymore. 

Kara’s aware she still doesn’t have any sort of relationship at work that she could call a friendship, but in the case of at least James Olson- the Art Director and Wynn Schott- the IT guy that sits not far from her, she thinks she could actually be close, maybe. It almost seems to Kara that they’re more nervous about what Ms. Grant would say about them speaking to her too long than actually being nervous about the fact she’s an alien at all. Which is nice, since for just the briefest of moments when she’s speaking with either of them Kara can forget what she is and just think of herself as an employee.

With Wynn it was a little awkward at first because he thought that Kara was mad at him for telling Ms. Grant that she had visited a website that she shouldn’t have been on. But the next time Kara saw him, which was the following Monday, she braved herself and thanked him for doing it. In a fairly generic way she explained that because of what he did Cat and her had had open conversation and now they were better off. Inwardly she knew because of what he did she had opened herself up to Cat. Ms. Grant had owned her up until then for sure, but there were small parts that Kara still clung to trying to hide or keep from her owner. It was that night that Kara gave herself over completely, deciding that she needed to trust Cat to keep her and her interests safe if she was ever going to regain some sort of calm in her life. She hasn’t regretted it.

There was a lot of noise on the floor today. Phones were ringing quite heavily across the sea of cubicles, people were running between them and it seemed the ding of the elevator going up and down was a constant. Kara was having a hard time concentrating on her task because of it. She then thought maybe the noise on the floor wasn’t so different from an average day and it was just that she wanted what she was working on to be flawless. Kara was working at her desk on a small editing project. It was just an advertisement that was going to be buried near that back of the next issue but she was still excited because it was the first editorial assignment Cat has given her and however small, she wanted it to be a success. 

So, Kara threw herself into her project, tuning everything out around her focusing solely on the screen of her laptop. Forty-five minutes past and Kara hadn’t noticed. She didn’t notice time, phones, elevator dings, people going to and fro. Kara was so into making her advertisement flawless that she didn’t notice the woman walking toward her desk until she was hovering there for a few seconds and cleared her throat. “I’m sorry,” Kara looked up “How can I……” It was supposed to be ‘how can I help you?’ but Kara’s jaw went slack for a moment, her blue eyes becoming as large a saucers. “Alex?” Kara said in disbelief. She stood and her hand covered her mouth in shock, she could feel the tears welling up in the bottom of her eyelids. 

Alex was quiet but was smiling at her, obviously as happy to see her as she was. Because of how calm Alex was remaining Kara tried to as well, thankful for the desk in between them or she’s not sure she would have been able to stop herself from lunging for a hug. What she couldn’t stop was her ramble however calmly she managed to keep her appearance and words, “How? You shouldn’t… I mean, Alex what…. What are you doing here?”

Alex held out a sheet of paper to her. Kara took it from her happy, but still looking a little confused. Alex was a fugitive, wasn’t she? What could possibly be on this paper that would have her braving a visit to Catco? Kara looked down at it, it was a full-page screen shot of the small conversation they had a month ago. The conversation where Alex told her that Eliza had died, she had told Alex that she was alright and that Alex should forget her and move on with her life. But that was a short interaction, she had only managed two entries before that line of conversation had to be cut off. What she was looking at here was extended. “This,” Alex replied. “And I missed you.”

Kara smiled brightly back at Alex, “I missed you too” she said while wiping away a tear that slipped from her eye. Then Kara went back to looking at the paper. Picking up where her responses left off Kara read.

SlytherSister89: I won’t move on! I can’t. People need to be helped. You need to be helped!

SlytherSister89: Don’t go, Please!

SlytherSister89: Kara?

Queenofhearts1968: SlytherSister89, Alice has fallen down the rabbit hole and will no longer be available here. She is high in my tower but should you be brave enough, visitation might be arranged. The drawbridge is down and my name is on the building.

Kara gasped, mouth hanging agape again. Ms. Grant had invited Alex here, “Oh, Rao.”

“Keira!” Cat had finally taken an interest in what was happening outside her glass office. “Get in here and bring that paper with you.”

Kara began making her way around her desk, “Yes, Ms. Grant.” She passed Alex and hurried into Ms. Grant’s office but she was still obviously glowing.

Cat held out her hand asking for the paper, making a command without having to use any words. Alex followed Kara into the office but remained near the entrance cautiously. Cat paying her no mind took the sheet from Kara, “What’s this?” It only took a second’s worth of perusal before she took down her reading glasses and looked toward Alex, “Oh,” making the sister connection.

Kara sheepishly motioned Alex forward and Alex joined her, “Ms. Grant, this is my sister Alex…. Adopted.”

“I’m aware.” Cat said still studying Alex. There were a few seconds of silence before Cat looked at her watch, it was 11:30. “Keira, go to Noonan’s and get our lunches.” Kara began to have a panicked look thinking she actually wasn’t going to be allowed to see her sister but Cat continued, “Get something for your sister as well.”

“Oh, I don’t need… Thank You, though.” Alex interjected.

“Keira, I assume you’d know what your sister likes. Get it, bring it back here. When you return you may have an hour lunch out on my balcony” Cat said pointedly ignoring Alex’s objection.

Kara beamed, “Right away, Ms. Grant” she said turning to leave wanting to get back as fast as she could.

“I’ll go with” Alex added.

“No, you won’t” Cat said firmly. Both sisters stopped in their tracks and looked back at the CEO. Alex looked a little confused and jarred that she was expected to be away from Kara. “I think it best we have a little chat before Keira returns with our meals.” Cat looked over to Kara giving her a nod, an indication that she was to continue on to Noonan’s.  


Kara looked between the two women in the room and felt torn between loyalties. The protector of her ‘past’ was colliding in a silent showdown against the salvation of her ‘present’ and foreseeable future. It was obvious Alex didn’t want her to leave, didn’t appreciate the ‘command’ given to Kara, or maybe was even offended that she was expected to follow her own order and ‘stay for a chat’ before visitation was allowed. Cat looked at Kara again who was still standing unsure what to do, “Did you forget the direction of where Noonan’s is?”

That snapped Kara out of it, “No, Ms. Grant. Sorry, I’ll be right back.” Kara turned quickly to head out of Cat’s office her eyes lingering just a moment on Alex letting her know it was alright. Then she left to go get the lunches asked of her.

Alex watched Kara all the way to the elevator and didn’t look away until the doors closed and she could no longer see her sister. It was then that Alex turned back to the Queen of all Media, “So, is that how it is? You say jump and she asks how high?” Alex asked Cat trying to maintain a calmness but unable to keep all of the disdain from her voice.

Cat shut her laptop and laid her glasses on top of it, “That’s exactly how it is.” She leaned back into her chair, “And that’s exactly how it will remain.” Cat motioned to Alex, “Sit, Ms. Danvers.” 

Alex felt the venom in the back of her mouth but clenched her jaw to keep what she thought of Cat and her sister’s situation from lashing out like a verbal weapon. She sat in one of the chairs in front of Cat’s desk clenched fists but trying not to show her anger at it all. “What would you like to chat about Ms. Grant?” Alex asked feigning as much false positive as she dared get away with.

“Kara, of course” Cat responded like it was obvious.

“So, you do know her name” Alex replied before she thought about her response and instantly regretted it. Praying that antagonizing her sister’s jailer isn’t going to keep them apart.

Cat cocked her head to the side just slightly and smirked at Alex’s bravery. Instantly she felt just a little more respect for the sister. But also, was a little warier, because a brave individual who legitimately cared for Kara and disliked Kara’s situation could spell trouble down the road. “Of course, I know her name. It’s written on her title paperwork back home in my safe” Cat replied coolly to see if Alex was smart enough to keep her temper and play ball or if she would be unpredictable and lash out. Cat watched as Alex’s emotions flared, then she bit the inside of her cheek to hold her tongue. Cat was satisfied that although the elder Danvers sister may not be able to maintain a poker face, at least she’s able to reign in her actions. Cat relaxed her posture and spoke her next words with a more calming tone, “Don’t read into the wrong name calling. I call all my employees by the wrong name. I have my reasons but the short of it is they work harder when they’re striving to get my approval. Long time employees who’ve earned it get to be called by their correct names.” 

Alex relaxed just slightly, not agreeing with Ms. Grant’s practice but at least comforted that her sister wasn’t being singled out for being ‘property’ or an ‘alien’. “Okay, let’s talk about Kara.” Alex said motioning for Ms. Grant to take the lead. Mentally Alex decided she was going to cooperate, but she wasn’t going to volunteer anything directly.

“If you expect these visits to continue there are some rules. I may not have thought of all them yet so consider them fluid and subject to be changed or added onto at a moment’s notice,” Cat said with all seriousness. Alex pursed her lips but nodded for Ms. Grant to continue. As much as she didn’t like it, rules were something she very much expected. “Number One, you don’t give her anything, ANYTHING that hasn’t been approved by me first. Understand?”

Alex nodded “Yes.” She was disappointed by this rule but was not at all shocked by it and came prepared.

“Do you have anything to give her, Ms. Danvers?” Cat asked narrowing her eyes.

Alex felt the look boring into her but answered, “No. Not this time. I didn’t figure that would’ve been allowed.” 

Cat let an uncomfortable silence sit in between them for a moment giving Alex the opportunity to come clean a moment longer. Alex seemed a little nervous but didn’t take the opportunity so Cat moved on. “Second, no whispering. I will be right here for your whole visit. I may choose to listen in, I may not. Either way, whispering sounds like plotting and I won’t have it” Cat laid out.

This disappointed Alex as she was hoping to get some sort of private time with Kara. But it seemed Ms. Grant didn’t trust her enough for that. “Alright” Alex said. “You don’t happen to have anything against hugging, do you?” she continued unable to hold back a smidgen of the contempt she felt. 

“Not… as of yet” Cat responded pointedly making it clear physical contact could very much be on the chopping block if she was crossed.

Alex released a breath and schooled herself, “Okay, anything else?”

Cat looked across her desk at Alex trying to decide how to phrase the next rule, “Third, I run a media empire and I’m very much a lover of the First Amendment. Censorship is not something I’m a fan of so you may speak freely to Kara about whatever you feel you need to. I’m sure you have things you need to say and questions you want answers for. I have tough skin and don’t offend easily so say what you need to.” Alex was surprised because it seemed that Cat just gave her permission to speak her mind even if it’s negative about the CEO. Then Ms. Grant added, “HOWEVER, these visits IF they are to continue, are meant to be uplifting for her. Please, don’t be filling Kara’s head with possibilities that are not possible. She has accepted her position and situation. Don’t make her feel bad for it.”

Alex looked a little offended now and shot back, “I would never. She has no control over the situation she’s in. How can I make her feel bad for it?”

“By making her feel like she’s not doing enough to get out of it.” Cat was quick to respond in a raised voice.

Alex sat stunned and a little deflated. Because she very much had come to see Kara. But on the side, she very much intended to look at the lay out of the building, to get a better look at Kara’s collar, to see if Kara had any exploitable knowledge that would aid an escape. Cat seemed to realize this but let her come anyway. She also seemed to know that giving Kara hope for a day when she would no longer have to wear her collar could be painful should it never come to pass. “I… I’m not happy about her situation. I can’t pretend to be.” Alex emphasized that last part. “But you’re right. It’s not fair to Kara to put unrealistic dreams in her head.” It was then Alex realized she was going to have to plan Kara’s escape while mostly not involving Kara. It really was for the better anyway. First, it shielded Kara from the repercussions should things go south and second, Cat was right, If Kara had managed to find some sort of peace within her situation, didn’t she deserve to keep it? At least until Alex COULD provide a better option. It did make things a little harder though if Kara couldn’t give her useful information. Alex visibly swallowed her pride, “I will do my best. The last thing I want is to hurt Kara. She’s very important to me.”

Cat said in agreement, “She’s very special.” Ms. Grant let a moment of silence sit between them before deciding that at least for the moment she didn’t have anymore rules to impart to Alex. Cat opened her laptop back up and motioned to her balcony, “You may wait for her out there. I’m sure she’s practically running to get those lunches and will be back shortly.”

Alex acknowledged her dismissal with a nod and made her way out to one of the chairs on the balcony thankful she wasn’t expected to sit in front of the CEO the whole time until Kara returned.  
\-------------------  
It wasn’t more than ten minutes later that Kara came in with a cardboard tray of drinks and a paper bag full of food. She hurried to Cat’s desk but even while she was doing that, she was making happy eye contact with Alex on the balcony the moment she came into view. Kara took Ms. Grant’s cup from the cardboard and set it in front of her, “Your latte, Ms. Grant.” Then she reached into the sack and pulled the lettuce wrap also setting it on the desk next to the drink. “Is there anything else I can get for you?” Kara asked, her body practically vibrating with excitement to get to Alex.

Ms. Grant had hardly acknowledged Kara’s appearance keeping her attention on the laptop in front of her. “No, Keira, this looks adequate” she responded almost sounding bored. Kara began picking up the rest of the food to make her leave to the balcony when Cat reached out and grabbed the back side of Kara’s wrist to stop her. Kara maintained a grip on the paper bag. Cat captured Kara’s eyes with direct eye contact, “As I told your sister, I will be staying here for your whole visit, you will speak clearly, no whispering the entire time.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant” Kara answered feeling a little nervous about Cat’s penetrating glare.

Cat nodded assured by Kara’s cooperation. She then spoke loud enough that Kara was sure it was more for Alex’s benefit than for hers, “Also, Keira, your sister I’m sure will have concerns and questions. You WILL answer them for her TRUTHFULLY, so long as it pertains to you. I am comfortable with the fact you are mine, and I’m not concerned about what she thinks of it. That being said, I won’t have your sister thinking you were coached in what to say. Understand?”

Kara nodded, “Yes, Ms. Grant.” She wondered for a moment why it was so important to Ms. Grant that that be said but the grip on her wrist slowly slid down her hand, then released her.

Cat looked at her watch, “Your hour starts now.” Then she opened her lettuce wrap and turned back to her laptop.

Kara backed away making it quickly to the balcony. Alex was standing, waiting as patiently as she could manage for Kara to join her. As soon as Kara made it to the balcony’s furniture, she set the food down on the coffee table and practically tackled Alex into a hug. Kara clung to Alex burying her head into her shoulder to try and hide the tears free falling from them, “I missed you so much, Alex!” 

Alex returned Kara’s embrace tightly, resting her chin on Kara’s hair letting Kara tuck herself into her shoulder. “I missed you too” Alex said as she rubbed circles on Kara’s back. Alex could feel Kara’s hands gripping behind her shoulder and kneading the flesh of her back proving to herself that Alex was real and she was here. 

Still speaking into Alex’s shoulder Kara said, “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

“Don’t think that, don’t ever think that” Alex pulled away just enough to see Kara’s face. Alex looked over to Cat who was staring at her laptop, but there was no doubt she was hearing what was being said. Looking back to Kara, “Things are different now. We have to play by a new set of rules. But I will ALWAYS be your sister and I will always be there for you.”

Kara nodded accepting Alex’s words and hugs for what they were, comfort. Just words and contact, but they felt so good. They both knew that Alex had no power to be here for her without the consent of Ms. Grant. And Kara was never more thankful to the media mogul than she was right now for letting her have this.

They clung to one another for another minute before reluctantly pulling away, but they made sure to be side by side, knees touching on the two-person patio chair. Alex pointed to the brown bag on the table, “What’d you get?”

Kara leaned forward, opened the bag and took out two Styrofoam containers setting up the little table as best she could for them to eat, “Cheese burgers and fries.”

Alex smirked with a little laugh, “Junk food. I should’ve known. Some things don’t change.”

Kara smiled while shoving a fry into her mouth, “Hey, my metabolism has slowed… a bit,” she pointed to the collar, “but it’s still higher than a human’s. I need the calories.” Kara reached for some more fries but stopped when she noticed Alex. Kara didn’t mean for bringing up the collar to be a downer but the way her sister’s shoulders slumped she could tell it hurt Alex. “Hey, it’s okay” Kara reached for Alex’s shoulder, “Really, I’m okay.”

“How are you okay? Kryptonite is strapped to your neck, Kara!” Alex said exasperated, being strong finally reaching its limits and tears falling from her own eyes.

Kara placed a firm hand on Alex’s leg and leaned into her big sister, “It’s low grade. It’s set to a lower level, I promise you it doesn’t hurt, it just… drains. My powers, my energy a little. I’m really okay.”

“What do you mean by lower level?” Alex asked.

Kara looked at her sister not really sure what Alex wanted to hear. But Ms. Grant told her to be honest so she guessed she should be, “I uh… It has levels. One through ten, I don’t know what it’s set at, I don’t ask. But I know its lower right now and normally is.”

“How do you know?” Alex asked.

“The higher it’s set, the weaker and dizzier I get. The REAL high levels the collar can… burn a little.” Kara put up her hands quickly in a placating gesture, “But you don’t have to worry, with Ms. Grant it’s never set that high.”

“Never?”

“Never, Alex.” Kara said too quickly because Alex recognized the look of Kara questioning what she said.

“What, Kara?” Asked Alex.

Kara looked nervous. “Once. But it’s nothing to worry about. It was toward the beginning of when I came here and not since” Kara tried to quell Alex’s worry.

It didn’t work. Alex’s jaw clenched as she tried to hold back her anger as she took a glance at Ms. Grant at her desk. It took a few seconds before she spoke, “Why?”

Kara slumped, “Alex, it doesn’t matter. Really, I’m fine. I’m safe, I don’t worry about my safety. Honest.”

“Why, Kara?” Alex pushed.

Kara remained quiet for a moment before she forced out, “Because I contacted you.” Alex’s posture sunk for being the cause of punishment for her sister. Kara amended her statement, “Actually, because I wouldn’t tell who I contacted, when I contacted you…… But we talked Alex and she turned it down. And you’re here now, and everything is fine. Please believe me.”

“Please! Please, don’t take anymore punishment for me, Kara. You’re already here, with a collar around your neck because you saved my ass and about a hundred fifty others from falling out of the sky. Please, no more. You need to look out for you, from now on” Alex implored to Kara while grabbing her hands in her own.

Kara looked at their interlocked hands and gave Alex a small nod in agreement. Alex could read through the gesture though. Since the age of fourteen, taking care of Kara, the lost naïve alien is all Alex has known, and since twelve trying to take the responsibility off Alex’s shoulders is all Kara has known. They’ve been protecting each other for so long Alex knew that Kara didn’t actually mean the small agreement she just gave. But at this moment there was nothing that could be done about it.

Alex took a breath to pull herself together. She could spend the whole hour pulling out of Kara the names of everyone who hurt her over the last year, putting together a list of the people she needed to maim or kill. But she’s sure that list would be quite long and Kara would not appreciate focusing their hour on the negative. Kara would really want a visit, find out if she was alright and what she’s been up to the last year. Find out about the lab they used to work in and if Alex knew how any of their former coworkers were doing. Kara would want to know what happened to Eliza.

Alex physically ‘shook it off’ and opened her Styrofoam container with her meal. She felt a little like she was going in slow motion. Alex took a deep breath, set the container in her lap and looked over at Kara. Her eyes signaling to Kara she really was going to try, try to put the negativity away. Try to just be Kara’s sister, like it was before Ms. Grant, before the collar and captivity, before the plane crash. Alex knew she couldn’t last the whole hour, a good chance not even half of it. There were still questions she needed answers to, but right now, Kara just needed ‘her sister’ to be here with her. This was Kara’s lunch and she was going to put aside her feelings for right now and just be what Kara needed.  
Alex picked up her burger and took a huge bite even though she wasn’t hungry, “Pretty good. What else do you like from here?” Kara smiled.  
\--------------

Alex was proud of herself for not letting the conversation be about Kara’s predicament for nearly 45 minutes. They had focused on Alex and the outside world solely, with the only real negative topic being that of Eliza’s death. Kara had asked about that as soon as they finished eating. Kara asked her about former coworkers and Alex filled her in on what she could from spying on social media. Unfortunately, Alex had to leave her job and much of her own life after Kara’s ‘coming out’ so second hand information was all she could provide. Alex updated Kara on the latest twists in a few of the shows they used to binge watch together. She hadn’t been keeping up to date with many of the shows since Kara’s ‘incarceration’ but she googled a few of the storylines and pretended for her sake. Alex trying her best to smile and seem animatedly thrilled by certain story arcs, doing her damn-dest to make it feel like they were having a sister’s night snuggled on Kara’s old couch. It felt false but Kara responded acting shocked by some of the twists, smiling and laughing. And for Alex seeing Kara smile made it worth it.

They were in a moment of silence right now, having finished the update on Game of Thrones. Kara was tucked into Alex’s side and Alex with an arm over her shoulders pulling her close as they looked across the National City skyline. Looking at their position from an outside perspective you’d think they were a couple, but they weren’t. They were just very comfortably sisters, protective sisters. Kara seemed at ease and Alex on the other hand had an insane need to pull her close and protect her. Even if the power dynamic made it false. Alex also, just minutely, relished in thinking that Cat, The Queen of All Media, was watching them even though she couldn’t tell for sure as their backs faced her, and that Kara being tucked into her happily, might be a big F* YOU to the Queen sitting behind them.

The longer they were together the more Alex saw Kara checking the time. Alex wasn’t, but still she knew their time together was coming to a close and there were a few things she needed to know. She needed to know what happened to Kara in between the time she was taken and before showing up as ‘property’ of Ms. Grant. She also needed to know if her sister was being treated alright, was safe with this woman.

“Kara,” Alex started softly. “What happened… when you were taken away?”

Kara looked up to meet Alex’s eye’s, a soft breath escaping. Alex had gone most of the hour without prying and she had just started wondering if just maybe… Alex could hold off the mini interrogation Kara knew was burning on the tip of her tongue. No such luck. It wasn’t that Kara didn’t want to confide in her sister, she did. She wanted to bury herself into her sister’s arms, on her couch, in her apartment and cry her eyes out while Alex held her. But that just wasn’t possible. She was at work, with limited time remaining on her break and no doubt, will be expected to be tear free and act the part of Ms. Grant’s loyal assistant. She can’t afford to break down right now. “Alex, can we not? Please?”

Alex looked desperate, her lower lip trembling to push. She bit her bottom lip and released, “Kara, just bare bones. Please? I gotta know.”

Kara nodded and after a pause started, “I was taken to a place. They wanted information from me. I cooperated with the exception of answering about your family. I refused to answer questions about you and Eliza, I promise. But I had my Kara Danvers ID in my pocket when they took me. I’m sure they made the connection. I’m so sorry Alex!” Kara was beginning to cry.

Alex jumped in, “Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay” as she pulled Kara in tighter. “It’s not your fault.”

“Alex, I destroyed your whole family. Both your parents are dead because of me” Kara strained through tears.

“No, no Kara. I’m alive because of you…. And you didn’t see, but after Mom found out you saved me, that you were gone, she was devasted. She thanked the heavens, God, and the stars for sending you to us, Kara. She prayed every night we’d get you back somehow.” Alex said.

Kara looked up at Alex shocked into calmness. “Really?” Kara asked still doubting. 

“Yes. Really…” Alex put a pointer finger into Kara’s sternum. “You ARE family Kara. Always.”

Kara sat quiet for a moment but was nodding, comforted and grateful for Alex’s words. Kara pulled herself together to continue, “As for other questions, they were mostly about trying to find out if I knew other aliens. But because I came alone, and the only other alien I knew was my cousin who was already dead, they always thought I wasn’t cooperating.”  


Alex bit the inside of her cheek but forced out, “And what did they do, when they thought you weren’t cooperating?”

With sad eyes Kara looked at her sister, “Alex…. They thought of me as a terrorist and to top it off I have absolutely no rights. You’re smart enough to know what they did without me saying it.”

Alex visibly blew air from her mouth and lowered her forehead into the hand not holding Kara. “Uhmm. Okay. You’re right. Sorry.” Alex bit her lip again but there was one specific, one thing she needed to know. “Kara, I gotta know…. Did they…. rape you?”

Kara was quickly shaking her head, “No. No, Alex. That was one of the few things not allowed.” Kara immediately saw the tension release in Alex’s shoulders. “The General had a blanket policy that we were animals, livestock. Sex with us was bestiality and punishable to the soldiers.” (In fact, her status as livestock is how the government was able to auction her off to Ms. Grant. It’s why she’s considered a ‘Pet’). Kara was about to continue but decided to stop. Omitting something wasn’t technically lying and no good would come of letting Alex know that because she was so human looking, the soldiers often made an exception of her when it came to groping and she was often threatened with assault. 

Alex looked hesitantly toward the media mogul who was staring at her computer screen, but Alex knew she was no longer working and was listening quite intently. Alex knew because the sound of furiously typing fingers had stopped quite a few minutes ago. Right around the same time she brought up the more serious conversation. Alex looked back to Kara, feeling tense in her chest at what she was about to ask, but she told herself she wasn’t scared of Cat Grant. Alex gulped, okay maybe she was, but she sure as hell was going to act like she wasn’t, “And Ms. Grant? Has she touched you?”

Kara pulled out of Alex’s arms to face her sister quickly, “No. Alex, no.”

Alex looked at Kara like she didn’t believe her, “Kara don’t lie, please? You don’t spend the kind of money she did on a slave just to use her as an assistant.”

“I’m telling you the truth Alex. I don’t know what she spent on me but….”

Alex jumped in, “I do, a buttload. It’s public record.” Alex said loudly not even bothering to look at Kara. Instead Alex was staring directly at Cat, who since the conversation became about her gave up any pretenses of giving them privacy and sat back in her chair calmly staring right back at Alex.

Kara noticed their standoff and was instantly worried. She didn’t want Alex to upset Ms. Grant or give her any reason to not let these visits continue. Kara needed them desperately. So, she needed her sister to play by the rules. In order to get that, Kara needed her sister to believe she was safe. “Alex, Ms. Grant told me to tell you the truth. Anything. Everything, you heard her. I’m telling you the truth. Ms. Grant has never touched me like that. Since coming here Ms. Grant has been nothing but amazing.”

“She turned your collar up for contacting me” Alex shot back.

“She had an unknown alien in her home. She didn’t know who I contacted or why” Kara explained. Alex appeared to calm down but she was desperate to counter her with something, so before she could Kara continued, “Alex, I promise. I have a room, a bed, I get up and go to work just like a normal person. That in itself is amazing. We go home, eat supper and I play boardgames and Wii with her son, go to bed, and then do the same thing over the next day. I promise you. I am safe.”

Alex huffed and turned the right way in the seat, her back to the mogul once more. Her foot stretched out and gave the coffee table a half-hearted kick. Alex leaned forward, arms wrapping around her mid-section, she was quiet with what she said next, she knew that was against the rules but she couldn’t help it. Alex has never been good about showing her own vulnerability, “Kara….. I know I have to leave soon. But, I have these elephants in my stomach, and their trampling all over the place. The thought of leaving you here Kara… it’s killing me.”

Kara scooted into Alex so their bodies were touching and she began rubbing Alex’s back as she was curled over on herself. “I know,” Kara said softly. “But Alex, I’m not gone. I’m right here. And Just like you said earlier, we have to play by a new set of rules. But I’m willing. I’m willing to do whatever it takes to get to see you, whenever I’m allowed.” Kara let that sit between them hoping Alex was willing to as well.

Alex looked at Kara’s expectant eyes, sorrow filling her own. Then she looked over to Ms. Grant to see the woman who was the bane of her existence at the moment. Her sister’s keeper, her sister’s master… and she’s expected to be okay with it. Alex shook her head at the injustice of it. Her only consolation being that at least the CEO wasn’t paying attention to her vulnerable moment having been distracted by a man talking to her at her desk. Alex turned back to Kara, “Yeah. Kara, I’ll do whatever. I’ll do it all. For you, I’ll make nice. I’ll play by the rules.”

Kara smiled thankfully. She stood up, “It’s time I get back to work,” looking to Alex to join her for a hug. 

Alex joined Kara in an embrace, “I love you, Sis” Alex said into Kara’s ear as they held each other.

“I love you too, Alex. So much.” Kara responded.

They separated and moved back into Ms. Grant’s office space. Alex a few paces in front of Kara. Alex hesitated by Ms. Grant’s desk, wanting to force herself through a ‘thank you’ for allowing her to see her sister, praying she wouldn’t vomit through it. But Alex stood hesitating now because the man that Ms. Grant was speaking to earlier was still there standing off to the side. She began to worry now because she could finally read what his polo shirt said, ‘Security’. Terror filling Alex, wondering if the CEO was setting her up to be arrested. But no, that can’t be right, she wouldn’t have let her have her whole visit. 

Alex stood there nervously but was spared having to make a decision when Cat spoke up addressing Kara, “How was your visit?”

“Wonderful. Thank you, Ms. Grant. I very much appreciate you letting me see my sister” Kara sincerely responded.

“Good. At least someone appreciates my generosity” Cat eyes Alex as she states it.

“I appreciate the visit with my sister, Ms. Grant. More than you know. Thank you” Alex tried desperately to express, still warily eyeing the security.

“Good,” Cat said getting up to come around her desk. After she walked around, Cat placed herself in between the sisters, looking at her assistant “Keira, I’d like to know if your sister gave you anything?”

Kara was immediately shaking her head displaying her empty hands, “No, Ms. Grant.”

Cat looked satisfied with Kara’s answer. Then she honed her gaze into Alex, “Anything you’d like to get off your chest before it’s too late, Ms. Danvers?”

Alex met Cat’s gaze and even though she was taller, she felt incredibly small, “No, Ms. Grant.”

“Hmmph,” Ms. Grant let out, doubting Alex. “Then you have nothing to worry about.” Back to addressing Kara, “Keira, this is Mr. Fordholm. He’s my head of security.” Kara nodded, recognizing him from when she stops by the security desk downstairs for her escort to Noonan’s. He’s never been the one to escort her but she’s seen him there from time to time. Ms. Grant continued, “He’s an upstanding individual and I trust him completely to do what is asked of him and nothing more. Do you understand?”

Kara understood Cat’s words but really wasn’t sure what the CEO was getting at so she decided to confirm what she knew, “I’ve seen him at the desk downstairs a few times. He’s always seemed very nice, Ms. Grant.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Cat said. “Mr. Fordholm is going to give you a little pat down, Keira” her hand flipped toward Kara nonchalantly, “the pockets and such.”

“What?! You can’t do that!” Alex burst and all eyes turned to her.

“Oh, but I can.” Cat rising to Alex’s challenge, a shit eating grin forming on her face.

Kara interrupted wanting to calm everyone, “Alex, I don’t mind. Really. I’ve had far worse and I can handle having my pockets checked if it means I can see you.”

Alex’s eyes were darting between Cat and Kara, they looked something between fury and panic. “But, you can’t. It’s not right.”

Ms. Grant responded to Alex very matter-of-factly, “Well, as Kara pointed out to you, she has no rights. And as you pointed out to her, she is MY slave” Alex noticed the CEO sounded bitter about the last statement. She was obviously upset about Alex’s implications of her. “I would’ve preferred having you patted down in the beginning but alas, you being human. I have no right to do that. So unfortunately, Keira will have to do.” She turned to Kara, “Please, follow Mr. Fordholm to the balcony. I prefer this not done in front of my glass walls.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant” Kara said. Looking to calm Alex as she was stepping away “Really, this isn’t a big deal Alex. I’m fine with it.”

Alex was starting to look desperate as Kara walked in the direction of the balcony with the security guard. She began begging, “Don’t punish her because you don’t like me. Please?” 

“I’m not punishing her because I don’t like you” Cat clarified. “In fact, there are many traits I like about you. This simply boils down to a trust issue.”

“And you don’t trust me?” Alex asked.

“I trust that you want to do what you think is best for your sister. You’re obviously a very loving, PROTECTIVE sister. I can appreciate that. But you WILL come to terms with the fact I'm in control here. I am the one who decides what she needs protection from and you will adhere to my rules” Cat casually glanced to Kara just getting to the balcony with Mr. Fordholm, “This could prove me wrong of course, but I don’t think so. Ms. Danvers, I’ve given you every opportunity. How’s the saying go? You can lead a horse to water, but you can’t make it drink.” Alex watched Cat’s attention gaze upon Kara and the security guard, they’d reached the balcony but no patting had started yet. “You seem awful worried, Ms. Danvers. Does Kara have something she should be worried about?”

For Alex, bringing Kara’s name into it did it. 'Shit, shit, shit, Fuck!' Because Alex could risk herself, sure. But she could never risk Kara. Never. In a raised voice to reach the balcony, “Kara, your back pocket,” Alex said but averted her eyes down ashamed.

Kara had still been speaking to Mr. Fordholm when Alex’s words struck her like a sledge hammer. Her facial features shocked, eyes looking to her sister praying she hadn’t heard what she knew she did. Both Kara’s hands shot behind her to reach her pockets not knowing which one Alex stuck something in. And there it was, Kara felt it, just a slip of paper. She pulled it out in front of her slowly, still hardly believing it to be there, staring in disbelief.

Alex looked up to meet Kara’s eyes and saw the disappointment and betrayal that she was responsible for. And it killed her, she had just got done telling Kara she would play by the rules. She implied she wouldn’t risk future visits, not for something like this. But Alex hadn’t said those things yet when she put the note in her pocket, when Kara and her had first embraced, when Kara was so happy and overwhelmed, she hadn’t noticed Alex’s hand slipping lower. And Alex didn’t know if this was really a one-time thing, if she would ever really be allowed to see Kara again. She had to get something to Kara, for her to hold onto. The elephants that were raging all through Alex’s stomach had settled, now it felt like an anvil weighing her body down. 

Cat Grant saw the piece of paper and marched her way over to Kara, holding out her hand for it. Kara hesitated momentarily, a look of not knowing what to do, a deer caught in headlights, then she lowered it slowly into Ms. Grant’s waiting hand. Kara’s fists and arms went stiff at her sides, her eyes sad, looking to her feet like she’d just been caught and was in trouble. Alex instantly became terrified for her sister and the thought that she did this, that this was her fault sent a panic through her. Alex begged from where she stood, “Please, Kara didn’t know. It was all me.”

Cat made an appraising look of Kara’s emotions, “That much is obvious.” Then directed to Mr. Fordholm, “Your services are no longer needed. Thank you, Charles.”  
“Anytime, Ms. Grant.” Mr. Fordholm eyed Alex, but left, leaving the CEO to handle the rest. 

Cat stalked back to her desk, tossing the note to the side not even bothering to read it. She put her glasses on and opened her laptop while Alex stood in front of her desk waiting. Waiting, she didn’t know what for, to be yelled at maybe, to be told she’ll never see her sister again, punishment of some kind, or conditions set. But nothing came. Finally, she asked everything in just her tone of voice, “Ms. Grant?” Cat looked up at her but didn’t say anything, jaw set to some sort of unreadable emotion. Alex pressed on, “What are you going to do?”

“Oh, I’m not going to do anything. Your going to leave and Keira’s going to go back to work. I hope you understand hugging is not going to be allowed for your ‘Goodbyes.’”

Alex gulped, her voice trembled when she asked, “Am I going to see her again?”

Cat picked up the note between two of her fingers, “That depends on what’s in this. I’m assuming there’s some way that Keira was expected to contact you with in here?”

Alex nodded nervously, “An e-mail.”

Ms. Grant tilted her head acknowledging it, “Then I’ll be in touch.”

Alex took a few steps back from the desk, pain splayed all over her face. Kara was still on the balcony but when Alex made her steps to leave, she moved quickly to catch her. Ms. Grant’s eyes raised and watched them cautiously so Kara stopped leaving more than an arm’s length in between them, remembering Cat said hugging wasn’t allowed now that security had left. A tear rolled down Alex’s eyes, “I’m so sorry, Kara.”

Kara was also choking up but she was trying her hardest to keep it together knowing she was in full view through Cat’s glass walls. “It’s alright, Alex. Okay?”

“It’s not. I screwed up” Alex forced out, a few more tears dawning her cheeks.

“It’ll be alright, Alex. Promise.” Kara blew air from her mouth trying to steady her nerves. “Look, I need to tell you, just in case. I am so grateful for what you and your family did for me. And I’m so sorry for all the trouble I caused you...”

“No, no Kara. This isn’t goodbye.” Alex tried to say with confidence even though she was lacking so much of it.

Alex saw Kara stand taller, “It might be.” Alex’s posture crashed. “So, I just wanted you to know how much I appreciated having you as a sister. How much your family meant to me. I love you, Alex.”

Alex knew their ‘Goodbye’ could stretch to an all-day affair but in reality, that was just not going to be allowed. “You’re always going to be my sister, Kara. Even if we don’t see each other for years, decades…. Or ever. You WILL always be my sister and family. I love you.” With that Alex turned quickly and walked away, she needed to escape quick, because she was about to crash into a heap and she couldn’t do that in the Catco. bullpen. Alex didn’t bother waiting for the elevator, she knew she wouldn’t make it. Instead she opened the stairwell doors, she made it down quickly about three flights of stairs before she crashed. She needed to sit, she needed to let the tears flow. She curled into a ball in the corner of the landing between floors 37 and 38 and cried until she ran out of tears.

After Alex left, Kara nervously placed herself in front of Ms. Grant’s desk. She stood there for a moment, not sure what to say exactly. Maybe she was hoping Cat would read the note and tell her what was on it. She certainly wasn’t brave enough to ask though. No such luck, but it was Cat who broke the silence first, “Keira, your lunch is over and your desk is over there,” Cat said hardly looking up from her spreadsheets.

“Right, Ms. Grant. Right away. I just….” Kara gulped, “I just wanted to let you know, regardless of what you decide about me seeing Alex in the future, that I am grateful for this visit. I’m grateful to you for letting me say goodbye, and letting me tell her what she’s meant to me. Before I was taken, I never got to say those things… I’m grateful, to you… for that.” Kara stammered the last bit of it. Kara gulped, “Back to work now,” Kara said mostly to herself as she turned to head back to her desk.

“Kara?” Ms. Grant called to her softly. Cat’s features went soft for a moment as she met Kara’s eyes, “You’re welcome.” It was barely audible but Kara did hear it, Cat gave her a small smile and then returned to her computer screen. Kara smiled back, then making her exit she returned to hers.  
\-------

The rest of the day was tough for Kara. She managed to finish her editing project and ran a few errands for Ms. Grant, but didn’t get ahead at all for any of the things that she could have prepared for tomorrow. She tried to keep up appearances as best she could and push aside thoughts of her sister. But she was aware she was more sullen than normal and for once she appreciated that her presence was mostly ignored by staff unless she directly had a need to speak to someone.

When they got home, Carter was a different ball game, even though Kara thought she was acting as normal as ever, he picked up on the little quiet moments where she slipped away with thoughts of her sister. After supper, during their game of Settlers to Catan in the media room he actually asked if his Mom had been mean to her today. She replied, “No, of course not. Your mom was actually quite amazing today.” He was skeptical. But the last thing she wanted was for him to think something bad about his mom and create another rift between the two when they’ve been trying to get along more. “I’ve just been thinking about my adopted sister a lot today. Today was a special day for us, so…. just memories, I guess.” She left it purposely vague, insinuating a past tense, but no lie was actually said. Thank goodness he didn’t pry or ask what made this date so special because she wasn’t sure she could’ve actually lied to him.

Also, she wasn’t sure that Cat would want him to know she was allowed a visit with her sister. Not that Carter would have cared, he probably would have been quite thrilled by the thought. But Cat liked to keep her kindness private. She was not just the Queen of All Media, she was the Queen of Plausible Deniability.

Disappointing Carter slightly, Kara excused herself to her room just a little earlier than what would be Carter’s time to get ready for bed claiming she was just a little tired. She wasn’t, it was just that ever since lunch she hadn’t really had a moment alone. She needed to decompress, to process all the things she had felt today. The overwhelming happiness of seeing her sister, the sadness at watching her leave, the trepidation of not knowing if they’ll see each other again, the relief at getting to say a real goodbye, and how grateful she felt to Cat for letting her have even just the hour.

She cried a little, some sort of odd mixture of sad and happy tears while she sat hugging her knees as she looked out her tiny window. Gazing across the expanse of the city, she tried to guess where Alex might be sure she was still close. Kara came up with reasons why she might be in college town- an old professor she was still friends with, the bay area had a lot abandoned warehouses, or she could be in plain sight, still downtown using a false name at a hotel. It felt a little bit like playing Where’s Waldo. She loved those books when she first landed on this planet. 

She didn’t realize that over an hour had past until Cat gave a quiet knock on her door before opening it and leaning against the frame, “I was just checking to see if you had gone to bed, Keira.”

Kara stood from her spot near the window, “No, Ms. Grant. Is there anything I can do for you?”

Cat was shaking her head ‘No’. Kara could see the concern she had on her face even though the woman would never admit it. “It’s just, you’re normally asleep in the office by now. Your snoring,” Cat tossed her wrist in the air, “as horrible as it sounds it keeps a rhythm. I’ve gotten used to typing by it. But if you’d like to stay in here tonight, I’d very much understand.” 

Kara started immediately shaking her head, “No, Ms. Grant. If you’re still working, I’d very much love to join you.”

Cat nodded, relief showing a little that Kara didn’t seem horribly upset at her. But instead of making her exit to go back to the office she motioned to Kara’s hardly used twin mattress. “Kara, would you sit?” Kara nodded and sat, looking at Cat inquisitively. “Kara, I’m glad you seem……. It’s just… I want you to know, I haven’t made any sort of decision regarding your sister. It’s complicated.”

Kara pursed her lips and nodded, “I understand. Really, Ms. Grant. You’ve already done so much for me. I wouldn’t want you to do anything that could cause trouble.” 

“I appreciate your understanding. There’s more than just you and me that I have to think about. I have Carter,” Cat explained. And Kara did completely understand, she was a mother and Carter would always be first in priorities. Cat couldn’t go around committing treasonous acts. Repercussions could very much affect her son. 

“He should always be first, Ms. Grant” Kara confirmed for her.

“He will be” she said. It wasn’t said with any sort of malice, just truth. “In the meantime,” Cat reached into her pocket and pulled out Alex’s slip of paper, “you were meant to have this.” Cat held out the slip to Kara and she tentatively took it, looking as if Cat had just handed her gold. “The e-mail was cut off the bottom, but everything else is there.”

A tear rolled from Kara’s eye as she clutched it like a lifeline, “Thank you. Thank you for everything, Ms. Grant.”

Cat nodded, “I’ll leave you with it then. I’ll see you later?” the last bit posed as a question.

Kara still shocked and smiling, “Yes, I’ll be there soon.”

Cat smiled at Kara, then made her leave. Kara immediately opened the slip of paper, it was small so it didn’t contain much writing. But in script that was clearly her sister’s, it read “Kara, I love you. Your Forever Sister, Alex.” 

Kara read and re-read the sentimate, probably a dozen times. Using her finger, she traced Alex’s handwriting, feeling grateful. Finally, tucking it away safely in the tiny nightstand next to her bed before joining Ms. Grant in her office.


End file.
